fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Guilds
Dark Guilds are guilds that are no longer (or never were) recognized by the Magic Council; therefore they are treated as criminal organizations. Balam Alliance The Balam Alliance is an alliance of three of the worlds most powerful dark guilds. Together they control the underworld and most all other dark guilds are aligned to one of the three. Though now the alliance only consists between two guilds, following the disbandment and destruction of the Oración Seis. Oración Seis (Dissolved) An extremely powerful dark guild. They are one of the three major dark guilds and part of the Balam Alliance that dominates the world of dark guilds. they are the smallest guild ever shown with only 6 members. They were defeated by the Light Team, and are now dissolved. Goal: To locate and control the ancient light/dark magic Nirvana. :Member *Zero *Midnight *Angel *Cobra (Expelled) *Racer (Deceased) *Hoteye (Defected) Grimoire Heart One of the three major dark guilds and a member of the Balam Alliance. They are seen in a very large sky ship flying over the land. They are currently hunting down the keys to the seal which binds the legendary dark mage Zeref; they currently have at least one. Goal: To locate and unseal Zeref. :Members *Hades: Guild Master *Ultear: Former member of the Magic Council *Five unnamed members *Mest Gryder (currently unconfirmed) Tartaross One of the three major dark guilds and a member of the Balam Alliance. Nothing else is known about them yet. Hello Goal: unknown Other Dark Guilds Raven Tail A powerful dark guild that was founded by Makarov's son Ivan. It is one of the four most powerful dark guilds. It is the only one of the four that is independent and operates without the assistance or alliances with other dark guilds. :Members *Ivan Dreyar: Guild Master/Founder *Gajeel Redfox: Spy for Fairy Tail Naked Mummy Naked_Mummy_mark.jpg|Symbol of the Naked Mummy Naked_mummy_HQ.jpg|Naked Mummy HQ A small dark guild that needed money to pay Oración Seis with, they were first shown before the Fight Festival arc, where they fought with Laxus. They then appeared again when Lucy Heartfilia stopped them from robbing Love & Lucky, and once more when they fought Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster to stop them from finding Wendy Marvell. :Members *Zatou *Gatou Death's Head Caucus Another dark guild that appears in the Tower of Heaven arc that are known for being unmatched in their number of successful assassinations. The only known members, the team Trinity Raven, participated in Jellal Fernandes's Heaven's Game against the Fairy Tail members. The guild seems to be extremely powerful, as all three members were on the same or stronger level than the Fairy Tail Guild's Team Natsu members, including Erza Scarlet who is an S-class mage. :Members *Trinity Raven **Ikaruga **Fukurou **Vidaldus Taka Dark Unicorn A Guild under Oración Seis' control, nothing is known about them except that they all wear similar uniforms. Harpuia A guild that was personally lead by Racer, they were easily defeated by Natsu and Gray while they were looking for Erza Ghoul Spirit A guild that was quickly destroyed by Raijinshuu. No leader was made apparent. Their guild was located nortwest from Shirotsume Town Former Dark Guilds courEisenwald Major antagonists of the the Lullaby Arc, they were a dark guild that operated under the Oracion Seis. They were supposedly disbanded by the council, but continued taking assassination missions and other guild activities. Filled with spite for the Magic Council, they schemed on a way to get revenge. Upon hearing of the infamous magical flute, Lullaby, they planned to kill all of the Guild masters as the attended the regular meeting with Lullaby's mass murdering magic. Their plan was spoiled by Natsu, Gray and Erza, getting all the members arrested except for Erigor, who escaped. The Guild members themselves are quite weak, most of whom were easily beaten by Erza. The only members with real power were their leader Erigor and his right hand man, Kageyama. :Members *Unnamed Guild Master *Erigor *Kageyama *Karacka *Byard *Rayule Category:Guilds